Recueil Supernatural
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Divers Drabbles et OS autour de Supernatural.
1. Sauvé par son ange

**Ecrit en une demi-heure au lieu de rédiger une dissertation... J'espère que ça vous plaira x)**

 **(Destiel)**

* * *

« Dean… Bordel Dean… S'il te plait…. »

Tenant son frère dans ses bras, une main appuyée sur la rosace de sang qui s'étirait sur la poitrine de son aîné, Sam Winchester demeurait prostré, incapable de faire plus, de comprendre.

Tout s'était passé si vite.

Un démon avec une arme à feu… Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

Sam n'avait pas été assez rapide. Le tir résonnait déjà à ses oreilles quand sa lame traversait la poitrine du scélérat.

« Pas comme ça, Dean. Après tout ça… Tu ne peux pas partir comme… »

Un sanglot brisa sa voix alors qu'il serrait le corps de son frère contre lui quand un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre dans son dos.

Il se retourna brusquement.

« Cas ? »

Sans dire un mot, l'ange s'agenouilla face à lui, et tendit un bras vers Dean.

« Cas tu… Tu peux le ramener ?

-Je n'en sais rien Sam. Mais je peux essayer. » Souffla-t-il en observant les dégâts.

Sam recula alors qu'une des mains de Castiel se glissait derrière la nuque de Dean, et que son autre se posait sur la blessure.

Une lumière apparut lentement, puis s'éteignit peu après.

Castiel se crispa.

« Je peux encore essayer.

-Cas… Dean est…

-Je peux encore essayer Sam. »

Le Winchester se tut, baissant le regard sur le visage pâle de Dean. Castiel se pencha sur ce dernier, collant son front à celui de l'aîné.

« Je t'ai sortit de l'enfer. Je t'ai sauvé. J'ai saigné pour toi. Alors, chasseur, tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Sa main s'illumina avec plus d'intensité, mais rien ne se passa.

« Cas… C'est fini…

-Non ! »

Sam laissa tomber la main qu'il avait tendue vers l'épaule de l'ange.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir Dean. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. J'ai encore des choses à te dire… »

Sa main s'illumina une dernière fois, avec une intensité telle que Sam dû détourner le regard.

« Réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi ! »

L'ange écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il voulait sauver, alors que la lumière éblouissait toute la pièce.

Quand le rayonnement divin disparut, Sam perçut une inspiration soudaine, un peu étouffée cependant. Lorsque sa vue s'habitua à nouveau à l'obscurité, il vit alors les deux bras de Dean qui s'étaient enlacés autour de l'ange, alors que leurs lèvres étaient scellées dans un baiser qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir.

Un soupir de soulagement vida entièrement le cadet de ses forces, et il lâcha un sourire heureux.

Dean ne mourrait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas temps que son ange veillerait.


	2. Cas' death

**Petit drabble qui soulage un peu.**

 **Fait référence à l'épisode 3 de la saison 9 de SPN, revu à ma sauce.**

* * *

« Respire ! »

Dean le prend par les épaules, secouant le corps blessé mortellement.

« Respire je te dis ! »

Il ne veut pas la voir, ce trou dans sa poitrine, cette blessure béante, dont un peu de sang s'écoulait.

« Respire, merde ! Ne me lâche pas ! »

Le chasseur ne veut pas la remarquer, cette peur dans le regard, cette panique dans la respiration sifflante et visiblement douloureuse, ces yeux qui semblent s'accrocher aux siens comme si c'était sa dernière chance de rester en vie.

 _Je meurs Dean. Je meurs ! Je n'arrive pas à respirer, j'ai mal ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

« Cas ! »

L'ancien ange se sent partir, alors que la douleur de sa poitrine l'écrase pour de bon. Ses entrailles se tordent. Il ne pleure même pas. Il ne peut que le regarder.

 _Aide-moi._

« Cas, non ! Accroche-toi ! »

La douleur l'écrase pour de bon alors que ses yeux se ferment. Le noir. Il a peur. Castiel est seul.

« …Ecoute moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Respire ! »

Il n'y arrive plus. Il a perdu sa dernière accroche, son dernier lien. Il se débat en vain dans le noir. Il est juste broyé sous la douleur. Sa vie disparait, s'échappant par le trou béant de sa poitrine.

Il ne sent plus rien.

« Cas ! »

Il ne veut plus rien sentir. Disparaître. Juste une fois. Juste pour de bon.

Soulagement.

« Non ! »

Et silence.

Liberté.


End file.
